Love My Baby, Hate This Wedding
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: Kazemaru finds out he's pregnant with Endou's baby and runs away to England. After six years of hiding, he gets a letter telling him that Endou's getting married. Unwilling, he goes back to Japan for the wedding. While there, he tries desperately to keep Endou from finding out about his son while dodging a certain red haired male. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Kazemaru finds out he's pregnant with Endou's baby and runs away to England. After six years of hiding, he gets a letter telling him that Endou's getting married. Unwilling, he goes back to Japan for the wedding. While there, he tries desperately to keep Endou from finding out about his son while dodging a certain red haired male. Will be able to keep his son a secret, or will everything burst up in flames.**

**Pairings: Hiroto x Kazemaru, Kidou x Endou, Tsunami x Sakuma, (Former) Endou x Kazemaru, (Former) Hiroto x Midorikawa**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Mama mama," a young boy called out to his mother. "Look what I can do."

Looking out the kitchen sink, Kazemaru Ichirouta stared at the child. The little boy looked just like his father, Endou. They had the same brown hair and silly grin. Except Rue, their son, had Kazemaru's eyes.

"That's nice sweetie," the tealnet said to the young boy.

For the past six years, he had raised Rue by himself. When he had found out about his pregnancy, he left the Japan to live in England. While there, he met up with Edgar Valtinas, the captain of England's soccer team, who offered him a place to stay. They lived together as if they were siblings. Not that it was hard. Many already thought they were brothers because of their similar features.

While Kazemaru kept an eye on his son, Edgar had walked in with Therese Torue, his boyfriend and captain of Argentina's soccer team, The Empire. They had surprisingly got together three years ago at a club.

"I'm home," Edgar said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was work?" the tealnet asked as he turned around to give the blue haired male a hug.

"It was okay," the taller male sat at the table across from his black haired boyfriend. "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to teach those kids."

Edgar was a coach for an elementary school soccer team. Every time he came home he whined about how much trouble they caused. Kazemaru, being the loving little 'brother' that he was, usually comforted Edgar during these times.

"It's because you love soccer," Therese said as he took the bluenettes left hand in his. On his ring finger, shined a beautiful 5 carat engagement ring.

The red eyed muscular male had asked Edgar to marry him four months ago, two day after their night together. Kazemaru smiled sadly at them. 'I wish that was Endou and I' he thought. In the middle of his thoughts, Rue ran into the kitchen with a giant smile on his face.

"Uncle Eddie!" he yelled in excitement as he charged into Edgars legs.

The small five year old boy wrapped his tiny arms around the bluenettes legs. Said blue haired male, picked Rue up to sit him on his lap.

"How has my little Ruru been?" Edgar asked as he tickled the brunette's stomach, sending the child into fits of giggles.

"Nothing but trouble," Kazemaru said as grinned down at sin son.

"Am not," was Rue's answer.

The three of them laughed with each other, forgetting that Therese was there. The dark skinned man didn't mind. In fact he loved to watch Edgar play with his nephew. It made him think 'I can't wait until we have a child of our own. Ed would make a good mother'. Seeing his boyfriend staring at him, Edgar asked, "Rese… are you alright?"

Coming out of his thoughts, Therese told him, "I'm fine."

Edgar didn't believe him, but he didn't push it. He figured when the other was ready, he'd tell him. Looking up at the tealnet, Edgar pulled out an envelope.

"I found this in the male, this morning," he said holding it out to the smaller male.

Taking the envelope Kazemaru looked at the name that sent it. It was from Sakuma, one of his best friends. "Sakuma sent it."

"Auntie Saku?" Rue asked wide eyed.

Kazemaru nodded. Ever since Rue had met Sakuma, the little boy was quick to call the cyan male 'Auntie'. Ichirouta and Sakuma tried to get the boy to call the other bluenette 'Uncle', but it never worked. In the end the cyan ended up being stuck with being called Auntie Saku.

Opening the envelope, Kazemaru read it. He froze, and then reread it. Edgar, seeing his baby brothers reaction, asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The tealnet didn't answer, though he did hand the letter over to the other. Still keeping an eye on the smaller male, Edgar read the letter.

_Hey Ichi, it's Sakuma. Normally I would send you a text when I wanting to talk, but something big happened. I didn't think it would fit in a text message, and if I were to call someone would be able to overhear our conversation. So anyways, like I said. Something big just happened and I have to do with Endou. I'm not going to say any names, but a little birdie had told me some shocking news, that you might want to know. To put it short, Endou is getting married. I know that was a blunt way of saying it, but it was the best way instead of having you on your toes. So yeah, he's getting married. To whom you might wonder, Kidou. Surprise! Yep they're getting married. I'm sorry. I know you really wanted to be with him, and I tried to warn captain, but he didn't listen. Any ways here's the invitation to the wedding. Endou wanted you to have it. I understand if you don't want to come. I wouldn't either if I found out Tsunami was marrying Yuki. Not that he is. Sorry again. I'm getting off topic. Endou wanted me to let you know he couldn't wait to see you again. He really hopes you can make it. I'm going to go, before I annoy you. Though I do wanna say this; if you do come, don't forget to bring little Ru. I'd like to see him. -Luv Sakuma_

"Wow," Edgar said after reading it. "So are you going to go?"

"I don't know," Kazemaru said. 'Not after reading that'.

Rue looked up at his mother worriedly. He didn't understand why his mama was so sad. All he knew was that it had something to do with that letter.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**So what do you think so far. Please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get why you're forcing me into this," Kazemaru said as he sat in Edgar's car.

"I'm doing this for your own good," the older male said. "Besides, your friends want to see you. Shouldn't that be a good enough reason?"

The tealnet crossed his arms and grunted. In the back seat Rue was looking outside the car at the giant building across from them. They were sitting outside in front of the Airport that would take them back to Japan. Rue, however, didn't know this. He thought that they were there to greet his Auntie Saku. 'I can't wait' he thought as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"See even Rue can't wait," Edgar said, smiling at his bouncing nephew.

Kazemaru rolled his eyes. "Please, he barely has any idea what's going on."

Edgar sighed. 'Why does he have to make everything so difficult?' Opening the door, he said, "Whatever, let's just go."

Kazemaru followed the older males lead. Seeing his mother getting out the car, Rue attempted to do the same. He, however, was too small to get out of the truck. Realizing that his son was having trouble, Kazemaru grabbed Rue around the waist and lifted him onto his side. Rue tilted his head, confused as to why his mama picked him up.

"Come on, sweetie. We're going to go Auntie Saku," Kazemaru said, inwardly giggling at the name.

Rue screeched in happiness. He couldn't wait.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Rue screamed in aggravation. He was upset.

"Quiet him down," Edgar said.

He was sitting on the inside of plane while Kazemaru sat by the window. Rue sat right in between the two of them. The brunette was kicking his legs angrily and swing his hands wildly. Grabbing Rue's hands, Kazemaru told him, "Stop that."

"NO!" the brunette yelled, still attempting to hit his mother. "I wanna see Awnie Saku."

Kazemaru sighed at his son. "We are gonna see him, but to do that you need to sit still and wait."

Hearing that calmed Rue down a little bit. He sniffed, still not liking the plane. Knowing the little boy was still upset, Kazemaru unsnapped Rue's belt and sat him on his knees. "How bout we look at the pretty clouds."

As the tealnet said that, he pointed out the window at a cloud that they had just passed. Looking to were his mama was pointing, Rue went wide eyed. He'd never seen anything so white and fluffy.

"Touch?" he asked as he put his hand on the window.

"Nope." Kazemaru shook his head. He smiled down at his curious son. "There's a window there so you can't touch them."

Rue pouted. "Why not?"

"Well… if you tried touching them you'd fall out the plane, then mommy and Uncle Eddy would be worried." Kazemaru turned to look at Edgar. "Isn't that right."

"Huh?" The blue haired male wasn't paying attention. In fact, he was flirting with a boy that sat across from him.

Shaking his head Ichirouta said, "Nevermind."

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

It took them seven hours to get to Japan. Half way there, Rue fell asleep in Kazemaru's lap. As they came into the airport, Kazemaru looked out the window and was shocked. Standing outside the airport gates were all his old soccer teammates, as well as other soccer teams.

"Holy shit," he muttered to himself.

Also seeing the crowd, Edgar gave him a sleepy grin. "Aren't you happy to be home?"

'No' Kazemaru thought. He wanted so badly for the plane to turn around, but he knew that wouldn't happen. "Bloody helly."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**I know it's short, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Feel free to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Kazemaru stepped off the plane, he regretted it. The next thing he knew, he was being trampled by all his old middle school friends.

"I can't believe it's really you?" he heard Afuro say as he glided over to the tealnet.

"Yea," Tachimukai said. He was gripping onto Kazemaru's sleeve tightly, as if to make sure the male was really in front of him. Ichirouta remembered Sakuma telling him that the little brunette practically broke down when he heard that his 'onii-chan' was leaving. "We've missed you a lot."

The tealnet knew by 'we' he actually meant 'I'. Smiling down at Yuuki, Kazemaru ruffled his brown fluffy hair. Tachimukai muttered softly, thinking that the older male didn't hear him. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Looking at the rest of the group, he gave a small smile. "I missed you all too."

"Nice to see you finally decided to show your face," a rude voice said.

Kazemaru recognized that voice anywhere. Closing his eyes in rememberance, the tealnet retaliated with, "It's nice to see some people haven't changed."

Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Fudou. The grey eyed boy was smirking at him. Originally the two never really got along, but throughout the years they slowly became good friends. Akio was the one he went to during difficult times, so to see him again made Ichirouta happy.

"That's true." An arm was thrown over his shoulder carelessly. He knew exactly who it was. Turning to his left, he found Tsunami's face right in front of him. 'I knew it' Kazemaru thought as the pink haired male bumped their foreheads together. "It's been a while, huh?"

The tealnet gave him a smile as if too agree.

"Where's my little nephew?!" a happy Sakuma called out as he ran over to snatch Rue up.

"Auntie!" Rue giggled as he was thrown up and spun around.

Sakuma nuzzled the little brunettes head, while tossing some little kisses onto Rue's face. The little boy continued to laugh while saying, "No no no!"

Kazemaru's smile widened at seeing the two together. 'It's been a while since they saw each other' he thought.

"Who's the kid?" Fudou asked Kazemaru as he leaned towards Rue to poke his cheeks.

"He's cute," Fubuki, who was standing silently beside Kazemaru, said.

"Thanks," Ichirouta said to the gray haired male. Then to Fudou, he quietly said, "He's my son."

All his friends, except Sakuma and Edgar( who was standing a few ways away), looked at him surprised. They obviously did not expect that. Shaking away the thought, Aphrodi asked, "So who's the mother?"

Edgar looked at his miniature self, wondering how he was going to tell the others. Sakuma ignored the question, so that he could keep Rue entertained. He didn't need his nephew knowing what was being said.

Biting his lower lip nervously, Kazemaru looked at everyone around him. 'Okay Ichiro, just come out and say it. No need to be worried' he thought as he tried to be optimistic. Sighing, he took a deep breath, he muttered, "Me."

"What was that?" Fubuki asked, barely hearing what his friend had said. He could have sworn he heard the teal haired boy say, 'me'.

"I said, me," Ichirouta said a little louder. "His mother is me."

"Holy shit!" Tsunami said, shocked at what he heard. "How the hell is that even possible?"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

"What's taking them so long?" Midorikawa asked, getting impatient of waiting. "It shouldn't take them that long to get Kazemaru."

The green haired male was walking back and forth outside the airport. He had wanted to go in with the others, but Sakuma had stopped him. Why? He didn't know. 'They need to hurry it up' he thought. A hand stopped him, as he was about to pace back and forth again. Looking up from the hand attached to his arm, he noticed it was a certain dread haired vice-captain.

"They're probably having a conversation," Kidou said. "I wouldn't be surprised though. They haven't seen Kazemaru in six years."

"Neither have we," Midorikawa said.

"That may be so," Gazelle said. He was standing next to his boyfriend of four years, Naguma Haruya. "However, he is closer to them."

'No, he closer to Endou' the greenette thought as he looked over to their brown haired captain. Mamoru was talking with Gouenji a few feet away. 'Sometimes I wonder what he saw in the idiot'.

Gazelle knew what the younger male was thinking. 'True, Kazemaru may be closer to Endou, but they didn't end on good terms either.' It was one of the reasons the silver haired boy stayed away from the brunette as often as possible. He knew Endou had to have done something drastic to have made the teal haired boy leave. 'He wouldn't have left without a reason' he thought.

He was cut from his thoughts at the pull of his sleeve. Turning to his right, he saw Haruya pointing towards the airport doors. "They're coming out."

That caught everyone's attention. They turned to the direction he was pointing in, to see Kazemaru coming out the doors with Sakuma and Shirou walking on both sides of the twenty year old. At the sight of the tealnet, Gazelle could obviously see that Kazemaru had matured.

He was taller; at least 5'6. His hair was now shoulder length instead of its usual ponytail. He was wearing black jeans with a purple and green striped sweater that fell off one of his shoulders. His skin was a little tanner than it used to be. Kazemaru's eyes aren't as big as they use to be. In the end, he still looked as feminine as he used to, maybe even more so.

Smiling at boy turned man, Midorikawa ran over to him, giving Kazemaru a big hug. "Kazemaru!"

"Ryu," the tealnet said as he patted Ryuuji on the back of his head. "It's good to see you."

Pulling away from the other, the greenette looked Kazemaru up and down. "You too, and might I say, you look hot."

He got a grin as an answer. The teal haired man looked around at the rest of the group. "It's nice to be back."

"It's good to have you back," Gouenji said. He walked over to the tealnet and gave him a small hug.

Kidou came up behind him, also to give him a hug. Kazemaru hugged in return, but he wasn't happy about it. Now that he was in front of his friend who took his love interest, he didn't know what to say.

"Kazemaru!" Endou yelled happily. He ran to give Kazemaru a hug, which was not returned. Everyone, other than Endou could practically feel the tension in the air.

Shuffling side to side; Rue still in his arms, Sakuma muttered, "Well this is awkward."

**Here's the third chapter. Please give me your thoughts on what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ichi," Sakuma said to his friend as he sat beside him on a hill.

"Hm?" the tealnet wasn't paying attention. He was staring out onto the soccer field near the bridge they use to practice at. The cyan boy knew who he was staring at. 'I really wish he'd get over him' Sakuma thought as he stared to the person his friend was looking at.

It was Endou. The brunette was coaching some middle school kids. He had the same big smile on his face that he used to have when he was younger. 'I miss that' Kazemaru thought, smiling a bit.

"Where's Ruru? I haven't seen him all day." Sakuma asked.

Looking to the cyan haired boy, Kazemaru answered, "He's at the park with Edgar."

Sakuma gave a small smile. He missed his little nephew. The last lime he saw Rue was on his birthday. Because his birthday was during the summer, it made it easier for Sakuma to visit him. Looking at his friend, he sighed.

"You're not still hung up on Endou are you?" he asked.

Kazemaru looked away from the brunette to the cyan. "Not really."

Sakuma could tell he was lying. Ever since he could remember, the tealnet had always had a crush on Endou. It just so happened that Kazemaru and Mamoru ended up getting drunk and sleeping together. When Sakuma found out that Kazemaru was pregnant, he was shocked to say the least, but not overly shocked. Ichirouta, to him, seemed a little too feminine for him to be fully male.

**:Flashback:**

_ "So explain to me how this is even possible," Sakuma said._

_ Kazemaru was a little never, but not overly so. "I'm a hermaphrodite."_

_ The cyan stared at him for a moment as he tried to understand what the other had just said. Let's just say, it wasn't fully sinking in._

_ "You're a what?"_

_ "A hermaphrodite. You know. Someone who's born with both male and female org…" Kazemaru was cut off._

_ "I know what a hermaphrodite is," Sakuma said. He rubbed his eyebrow in irritation. The cyan looked Kazemaru up and down. "So are you female or male?"_

_ The tealnet glared at him. "I'm male. Don't think that just because I have female organs, that I'm not."_

_ Sakuma put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I''s just that…"_

_ "You're trying to let everything sink in?"_

_ "Yeah."_

**:End Flashback:**

'Even now it's still hard to believe' he tbought.

"Kazemaru?" a voice said from behind them.

Turning around, Kazemaru saw Hiroto standing a few feet away from them. The red head still had his same hair style, except it was a little bit long. He also wore glasses, which made his piercing green eyes even more fierce.

"Hiroto?" the tealnet asked as he stood up so that he could walk over to the red head. Hiroto was a few inches taller than him. He stood at least 5'7'.

"Wow," Hiroto said, looking the smaller male up and down. "You look amazing."

A deep blush formed on Kazemaru's cheeks. "Thanks. So do you."

Hiroto grinned. He had been surprised when he heard that Kazemaru was back. Even though they didn't talk with each other much, he did find the teal haired male very attractive. So, when he found out that Kazemaru left Japan, he was shocked and upset.

"I heard from Midorikawa that you were back in Japan and came to see you."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

Midorikawa had a big mouth, so to hear that the green haired male was going around telling everyone was no surprise. Hiroto laughed at that, causing another blush to form on Kazemaru's cheeks.

"Well it was nice seeing you again," Kazemaru said.

"You too," Hiroto said. He started walking, before he stopped and turned around.

"Hey?" the red head started, "How about we have lunch together tomorrow? It'll be my treat."

"Um…" Kazemaru was going to say no, but stopped at the feel of Sakuma nudging him. Looking down at the cyan, he saw him moving his hands in a pushing movement as if to tell him to agree. "…sure."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah… see you tomorrow."

Sitting back down, he pushed Sakuma. The cyan fell sideways .

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I can't believe you made me agree to that."

"Please," Sakuma crossed his arms under his head. "No one made you agree to anything. Beside, think about it for a second."

"Why should I?"

Jirou shook his head at his friends antics. "Maybe this will help you get over your weird obsession with Endou."

Ichirouta thought about it for a second. 'Maybe.'

He got up from the ground and shook the dirt off his pants. "I'm making dinner tonight. Wanna come?"

Sakuma stared at him from upside down. "Sure."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**I know, this chapter is short. The next one I will try to make longer. For now, please tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
